Konahrik (Mask)
}} Konahrik (Dragon Language: , "Warlord") is one of ten powerful dragon priest masks found in . Craftsmanship and unique conditions When worn, it is distinctly different from the other masks in not only the style of the mask, but the color scheme of the hood. The hood is black with gold trim, compared to the usual brown with grey trim. The mask can be worn with the Archmage's Robes and Hooded Thalmor Robes, but not with other forms of headgear, such as circlets. Because the mask is considered heavy armor, it does not function with the Alteration perk "Mage Armor." Acquisition This dragon mask can be acquired after collecting all the previous masks. To collect this mask entry into Bromjunaar Sanctuary is required. The sanctuary can be found within the central barrow in Labyrinthian. There lies a Wooden Mask that sends its wearer back to a time before the destruction of Bromjunaar Sanctuary. The central focus of the sanctuary is the dragon priest shrine. Once the eight masks are placed in each respective slot on the shrine, the final mask Konahrik is revealed. The other masks may be taken from the shrine once Konahrik is obtained. Enchantment Konahrik bears a unique enchantment called Konahrik's Privilege. This translates into the following abilities: Healing Whenever the wearer is struck while below 15% health, there is a 15% chance that the mask will heal the wearer and any nearby allies with the Grand Healing spell, and grant a Flame Cloak for 10 seconds. The healing benefit will raise the Restoration skill, and the flame cloak will similarly increase the Destruction skill. A similar healing effect can be achieved with the perk Avoid Death, which activates when health reaches a critical low with no random variables. However, this benefit is strictly limited to one activation per day, while the mask's effect is constant. When combined with high health and damage resistance, the mask's constant effect can make you nigh-immortal as the amount of hits you can take below 15% health increases to the point where it is almost guaranteed to heal you before you perish. Spectral ally Whenever the wearer is struck while below 15% health, there is a 3% chance that the mask will not only restore the user's health, but also summon a Spectral Dragon Priest ally. The said character may use Ice Spike and Reanimate Corpse. Should corpses be absent, the Dragon Priest will instead summon a Storm Atronach. Smithing It can be upgraded with a gold ingot at a workbench, and also benefits from the Daedric Smithing perk, which doubles the improvement. Placing the mask on the Dragon Priest shrine will remove any improvement done via smithing. Trivia *Konahrik and Miraak are the only masks in the game with unique designs. *Unlike the others, Konahrik is the only one without an associated Dragon Priest. *Konahrik has the highest base armor rating of all nine. *The full description of the effects are "When low on health, has a chance to heal wearer and damage nearby enemies, or summon a powerful Dragon Priest defender." Appearances * de:Konahrik es:Konahrik pl:Maska Konahriika ru:Конарик uk:Конарік Category:Skyrim: Dragon Masks Category:Skyrim: Heavy Armor Category:Skyrim: Unique Armor Category:Skyrim: Headgear